Sinoceratops
InGen Species ProFile InGen’s Bio-Genetics Company presents the Sinoceratops “Chinese Rhino of Nublar” This Interesting looking Creature has strong teeth to help her chew tough plants. they have massive flattened projections called bosses. One large boss looms over her nose and a smaller one over her eyes. this is a very social asset and likes live in large herds. these animals were Recreated by InGen on Isla Nublar for Masrani Corporation's Jurassic World, Sinoceratops originated in China during the Late Cretaceous period. they lived with other herbivorous members of the park in the Gyrosphere Valley, the Gallimimus Valley And triceratops territory before the park was abandoned in 2015. Breed: Sinoceratops Full Name: Sinoceratops Masranio Nublarensis Location And Era: Asia, Late Cretaceous period Lifespan: 40-50 years Status: Endangered Population: 5 individuals Top Speed: can gallop up 37 mph Ecological Niche: Medium sized armored herbivores Average Height: 10 feet Average Length: 20 feet Average Weight: '''6,600 lbs '''Home World: '''Earth '''Social Behaviors: they mainly live in large herds but some specimens have been known to live in solitary. Vocalization: deep bellows, grunts, snorts and rumbles, the young's calls are higher in pitch, consisting of squeals, bleats and squeaks, producing a shrill cry when scared. Sinoceratops have very large nasal cavities, which act as resonating chambers and enables them to emit a range of very loud low frequency wails reminiscent of a diesel freight train siren. These sounds can be distinguished by other members of the same species as either mating calls, general communication or distress calls. Diet: Herbivore; Very flexible omnivores, will eat a wide range of flora including grass, cycads, palms, ferns, scrubs, fruits and flowers. Their sharp beaks are very powerful, allowing them to crack open coconuts, melons. Jurassic world scientists discovered that these assets are not so fussy about what they eat, and just like wild boars, they eat some meat from time to time. Nutritionists have also pointed out that they do this to supplement their diet with extra calcium and protein for growth, especially to strengthen their bones. Some herbivores (like cows, goats, and deer) sometimes have a small bit of meat to supplement protein to their 90% plant diet and it's something that was suspected very heavily with ceratopsians. Ever since this revelation, the young gallimimus had then been moved to the "Gentle Giants Petting Zoo", where they learn to get used to to humans and "large" dinosaurs more effectively. Range: formerly Isla Nublar now the mainland. Habitat: they mainly found in areas with a lot of water like marshes, lakes, riversides, wetlands and river deltas. sinoceratops can be found in grasslands but rarely and only around the protection of large herbivores they mainly come out here for an excess of grass, ferns and flowering plants. Individuals will occasionally wander into forested or jungle areas to scavenge for fruits littered on the forest floor. sinoceratops also like to travel to beaches and riverbanks for a swim. they are populations in the dense and treacherous jungle. On Isla Nublar they last few herds were last seen here And the last few living specimens are found in the wilds of California. DNA Interpolation: (91%) pure sinoceratops DNA (9%) African reed frog DNA Predators: In the swamps and river deltas their biggest threat is baryonyx. In the savannas and plains they a lot more predators like the tyrannosaurus, Carnotaurus And allosaurus. A healthy adult can whole it’s own against smaller or medium sized carnivores. Site: they used to live on Site A. Diseases: they are very Susceptible to the common cold Virus, Hookworms, Tuberculosis, Mycotoxins, Bracken fern Poisoning, algae Poisoning, Ammonia Poisoning, BumbleFoot,Cryptosporidium and Ticks. Breeding behaviors: Males battling for dominance over their herds and mating rights are less likely to engage in physical contact than Triceratops, at Certain times of the year male sinoceratops frills become brighter Often the males with the flashiest frills and most impressive head ornamentation earn themselves the largest harems of females. The Winning bull will mate a female so he can to pass on his genes, after this the females will layup to a clutch of 16 eggs which take 7 weeks to hatch. They follow the mother till they are big enough to fend for themselves at which point they leave to join their own herds. Eggs are laid in loose forest, in bowls dug by the back feet of the adults. Often several females use the same nest, depositing many eggs in a single bowl. The adults provide vegetation to help the eggs incubate, and they remain on constant guard, often forming a ring around the nesting area to prevent predator access. The hatchlings are fed on regurgitated plant matter by the adults, growing quickly so they are able to travel with the herd without fear of being trampled by the adults. From then on they remain hidden at the center of the herd with the adults on the outside, well protected from carnivores. Summary: Ingen used to place their juvenile Gallimimus with the Sinoceratops untill they were sub-adults so they were used living with larger animals before being moved to the wide open spaces of the gyrosphere valley and the gallimimus valley. Everything went well for roughly two months until suddenly the keepers noticed one of the Gallimimus hatchlings had disappeared. At first, it was thought that a native bird of prey was the culprit, but then the other three that disappeared after this too. It was only after two weeks that during a clean-up, one of the caretakers finally found the culprits: the Sinoceratops themselves. though a large heavy set animal it’s still a very fast animal. They are very good swimmers meaning some could have survived the event. They wonder the Jungles looking for mid level vegetation. They use their strong beaks to strip lush wet bark from trees for extra nutrients They have a very thick skin and extra layer of fat that keeps them safe from Many medium sized predators. Like a triceratops, the eyesight of sinoceratops is very poor, and the animal relies on its heightened sense of smell to detect food and danger. They are more rare in the grasslands than Triceratops, but are abundant in the Northern jungles and wetlands Compared to most ceratopsians who have nasal horns, sinoceratops instead has a large bony growth on it's snout known as a boss, which could be used a battering ram when fighting predators or rivals. Their head frills are not as big as those of Triceratops, but are quite unique for sporting small, curved and forward pointing horns. Small to large sized carnivores are common threats to both young and adult sinoceratops, but smaller predators are primarily of little concern to the well armed adults. they feed on low plants of several kinds and lives in small herds; males usually live in leave the herd and spend there days alone or in same sex groups. This might be due to the females being intolerant of them when they have young. sinoceratops herds often go through the same routes once and again, creating natural roads by trampling the vegetation. The same can be said about Triceratops. They should be approached with caution they more afraid of you then you are of her. Sinoceratops are curious animals, with them smelling any animals that stays near them long enough. They are also very social, known to lick humans during dangerous situations, although it is unknown whether this was out of curiosity or attempting to warn the human. When provoked, Sinoceratops are known to react aggressively, sometimes completely ignoring other dangers to get rid of whatever provoked them. Young Sinoceratops have been known to eat bones and meat similar to mammalian ungulates. Sinoceratops are green, with white on the underbelly, on parts of the frill, and sides of the face. Sinoceratops have a thicker horns and bodies than other ceratopsians. They have hooflike feet, with the back legs having dew claws. Their frills are large and impressive, with multiple horns surrounding them and two in the middle. The frill has two holes surrounded by orange on it. Aside from the holes in their fenestrae, the Sinoceratops Nublarensis is a species that strongly resembles to their ancestors. They prefer more wet habitats than the other ceratopsians depicted here, making them similar to water buffaloes and asian rhinos. They were one of the last breeds cloned for Jurassic World. Sinoceratops share many characteristic with hippos and elephants. For example these assets Must be watched at all times in the Gyrosphere Valley, despite being domesticated, some indidvuals have been known to lash out at both keepers and other large dinosaurs during certain times of year, it’s unclear as to why, though some suggest it to be Musth (which is a heightened aggression sometimes seen in modern elephants). Dispite these lash outs these are quite nice and mothers will take in orphan calves even different species. On isla nublar there are sights of sinoceratops taking in baby herbivores that were orphaned. They are very social and live in large herds But they also tend to be solitary. They are very curious as they have heightened senses of smell due to their large noses which can lead them close to unsuspecting humans. It can even smell a person from miles away, especially if they wear too much cologne or perfume or even when they carry vegetation for them to feed: one Sinoceratops ''wouldn't stop licking the hands of the feeder after she was given a cabbage to feed, like being a cow. The best way a person can do is to be calm and remain still if one ''Sinoceratops ''comes close to smell or lick him or her and leave when done. like hippos sinoceratops do well in captivity. Like the other ceratopsians, sinoceratops are fond of mud baths that protect it from parasites and excesive heat. If there isn´t mud available, they bath with dust. They often spend hours in some shadowed place, resting and digesting their last meal. They also spend large amounts of time in water to cool them off. They will charge at a speed of 37 mph at their target and hit it hard with their horns. They eat the shrubs and low growing ferns. Unlike all other Ceratopsians cloned at the park they have holes in their frills. They have been seen traveling with other ceratopsian species. They have fierce rivalries with Tyrannosaurs with their main threat being baryonyx, which often live in the swamps that sinoceratops call home. They like living in river deltas and swampy areas but will travel with the protection of other ceratopsians on the plains. One incident involving a male ramming over a safari car killing everyone inside has been recorded. Along with that, a worker barely escaped a charge. He said it is one of the scariest things ever to be on the receiving end of those horns. But aside from that, all we know is that after the "indominus incident" they have lived in the wild for over three years and now are at the mercy of the imminent eruption of Mount Sibo and if the DPG can't do anything, this species is at risk of becoming extinct... '''The 2018 Mount Sibo extinction event:' An ingen animal's recorder, Is sad to announce that the isla nublar population has been wiped out by Mount Sibo. But there have been rumors that five individuals were saved. And recently, there's been reports of strange "rhino-like beasts" roaming the Californian wilderness. Category:Dinosaur Category:Ceratopsians Category:Survivors